It is known to include perfumes in detergent compositions to provide a pleasant after-smell on the treated surfaces. It is desirable to have the perfume component of a detergent composition used efficiently because it is a relatively high cost component. In use, the perfume will be often present in the treatment liquid at a relatively low concentration.
It has been proposed in British Pat. 1,544,863 to incorporate perfume on a fabric conditioning prill containing nonionic and optionally cationic materials, the prills having a size of 5 to 2000 microns. These prills are picked up by the fabrics during washing and thereafter are melted in a laundry dryer to release the perfume. Sorbitan esters and various fatty acids and their derivatives are suggested as nonionic components of these prills.